


never let yuuri get drunk again

by doubletan



Series: victuri yearly banquet fests [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bareback Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Ejaculation, FaceFucking, Felching, Fellatio, Frottage, Grinding, HAH never expected thats why victor wants to burn it did you?!, Irrumatio, Light Bondage, M/M, Ohohoho, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top!Yuuri, banquet night, blowjob, bottom! vic, bottom!Victor, dominant!yuuri, dont fight me on that, drunk yuri is opposite yuri, face cumming, handjob, heartbroken victor, intercourse, mentions of Yuri and Yakov, submissive! victor, what happens the next day when yuri forget?!, with yuri blue tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: “Kneel down,” Yuri commanded, and Victor obeyed without a moment hesitation. Victor laughed inwardly, how could he have thought he would be the one commanding Yuri when it was him that had bewitched Victor here in the first place? Yuri stood up and leaned against the closet. “Come here.” He beckoned with a wave of his fingers. Clambering forward on his hands and knees, Victor placed a trail of kisses from his chest all the way down to where the trail of Yuri’s hair disappeared into his pants, before mouthing at the wet spot forming on his pants. Yuri shuddered under his licks, fingers clutching in his gray hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just enjoy a top!yuri and a bottom!victor~

Victor momentarily wondered how they had progressed from grinding each other publicly, to slobbering kisses against the other with Victor leaning hard against his hotel door for support. The tinkling of flutes and murmurs from the banquet still ongoing trickled out from the floor above. The shadows cast by the dim corridor lamps hid them from prying eyes, furthermore, it made Yuri’s eyes significantly more radiant than it did in the banquet hall ...or had they always been that way?

 _“Victor...”_ Yuri breathed shakily, lips trailing his jawline leaving Victor shivering in pleasure. He shifted his head away from Yuri’s collarbone with much reluctance to fumble for the key card in his coat pocket, spit trailing off his swollen lips. And after much effort to distract himself from the groping hands and the press of Yuri’s lips roaming his face, the door finally gave way with a bang.

Both boys fell to the carpeted floor and Yuri aggressively started to unbutton Victor’s coat, cheeks still flushed from the liquor. “Yuri,” Victor grabbed hold of Yuri’s arms with much restraint, he couldn’t do this to a man who was incoherent, no matter how much he desired to take him right there and now. “Are you sure this is what you want? You’re still drunk.”

Sparkling eyes lifted to meet his, clear with more clarity than Victor has ever seen. “Victor, I want this more than anything,” he whispered, before cuddling against Victor’s shoulder, hips pressed into him. Gasping from the friction, Victor sat up, fully aroused and desire rolling off him in waves, as he started to frantically aid Yuri in undressing too. Soon, all that’s left was Yuri’s pants, their hips pressed firmly against the other contributing to a delicious friction, lips traveling hungrily as if their skins were a map to imprint their adventures permanently. Victor could once again admire the chiseled abs of Katsuki Yuri, who still sat proud and tall as if aware of the seductive magic he has over Victor.

“Kneel down,” Yuri commanded, and Victor obeyed without a moment hesitation. Victor laughed inwardly, how could he have thought he would be the one commanding Yuri when it was him that had bewitched Victor here in the first place?

Yuri stood up and leaned against the closet. “Come here.” He beckoned with a wave of his fingers. Clambering forward on his hands and knees, Victor placed a trail of kisses from his chest all the way down to where the trail of Yuri’s hair disappeared into his pants, before mouthing at the wet spot forming on his pants. Yuri shuddered under his licks, fingers clutching at his gray hair.

After fondling the wet spot with his tongue, he then used his teeth to pull down the zipper slowly. Victor glanced up at Yuri’s hooded eyes that seem to track his every movement, and wet his lips when he noticed Victor staring. Victor’s cock tingled in delight to have his attention all on him.

Pulling the zipper down, his shaft sprung free of his pants with a gasp from the contact with the sudden cold air. Victor pulled Yuri’s pants down to his feet hurriedly to kiss down his length without any obstruction, like a worship to the gods, starting from the slit all the way down to the bottom. Then, he engulfed his length in his mouth, swirling his tongue over his head to earn the privilege to hear the wondrous music of Yuri groaning in delight, hands fisting in Victor’s gray hair.

Abruptly, Yuri pushed Victor’s head all the way to the end, his length grazing the back of Victor’s throat. He gagged from the sudden movement, but the sweet moan that ragged out of Yuri encouraged him. Hence, he did not resist when Yuri continued to plunge him down to the end before pulling back swiftly by his head.

In and out, Victor’s head bobbed to a rhythm that only both of them could hear, Yuri’s slamming of his hips into his throat and cries a melodious accompaniment. Victor’s dick twitched in pleasure with every grunt Yuri made. This time, he jerked his hips harshly into Victor’s mouth, letting out a ragged moan to yank his head back before white strips of cum splattered all over his face. “I’m...I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to-” Yuri blurted, hands gesturing shakily in apology. “It's okay I liked it.” Victor placated, and begun to lick it all up, bitter yet sweet, from his face. There was something erotic in consuming what was a part of Yuri and the juice settled pleasantly in his stomach.

Somehow, the act had Yuri’s eyes blown wide and he bend down to suck Victor’s bottom lip in his mouth before lifting and carrying him to his bed. Yuri gently placed Victor in the middle of his bed, the comforter cool against his back. “Victor...god...” He pinned Victor’s hands above him, lips and tongue caressing his neck, before sucking a hickey into it, leaving Victor in pieces. “You don’t even know... how much I want you...” Yuri drawled, and said tongue and lips move to engulf Victor’s left nipple, and he arched his back in pleasure, a sob on his tongue.

He itched to touch Yuri, but the desire in doing so yet unable to achieve it sent welcoming arousal shooting through his entire being. Nimble fingers squeezed his right, and the overload of sensitivity, praise and pure powerlessness supplied by Yuri oh so freely only made Victor begging for more.

“Yuri please...” He moaned and squirmed his arms in Yuri’s grasp. Yuri was definitely teasing him, splaying his hands across Victor’s chest before licking behind his ears with his expert tongue then returning once again to flick it into Victor’s mouth and moving away before Victor could taste him fully. Victor never knew this one man could have so much power over him.

Yuri unraveled the blue tie around his head to tie Victor’s arms to the headboard, before heaving Victor’s legs to his shoulders easily. The black bob of hair dipped lower, only for something wet and hot to lick at his entrance before plunging inside of his hole. He heard himself cry out in pleasure, the tie straining raw against his arms. “Oh god Yuri please don’t-Ahhh!” he howled as his tongue ventured deeper to graze his prostate, fire zinging through his veins.

Yuri retracted his tongue to lick a stripe up Victor’s length and clean off the pre-cum gathering at his tip, hands caressing Victor’s butt cheeks. “Mmm...Victor is so pretty...” Before Victor could even recover from the revelation that Yuri had just _rim_ him, a surge of pleasure rushed forward with a gasp at his sultry praise.

“Seem like someone has a praise kink,” Yuri chuckled before reaching over Victor to pick the hotel lotion off the bedside table, the waft of Yuri’s scent: desire, liquor, and winter all into one spurred him to raise his head for a kiss which Yuri obliged. Tongues tangled against the other, and Yuri leaned forward, the lengths of both boys grinding together sent fire pooling low in Victor's abdomen.

Yuri made no time in winding a cool digit into Victor's entrance, curling up at his prostate once again, and Victor buckled his hips up in pleasure. Then, a second penetrated, Yuri scissored his fingers to widen his hole made Victor dizzy with bliss. “Victor is so tight...so good...” The praise, combined with the deep undertone evident with carnal desire, did inexplicable things to Victor’s libido, and he mewled as more pre-cum oozed from his slit.

After Victor deemed sufficiently prepared by Yuri, he shifted his angle, slathering lotion on his length before kneeling on the bed in front of Victor. “Ready Victor?” he directed a cheeky grin, and with an eager nod of Victor’s head, he plunged it in.

Victor is unable to describe it, is heaven the right word? What else do you call total bliss? Yuri rode him like a bull, quite ironically when Victor recalled the way they had dance beforehand. Strong and aggressive pounding of his hips pummeled deep into Victor’s prostate, admiring his thoughtfulness when Yuri had never failed to angle himself right whenever he missed the prostate, wanting Victor to reach his maximum level of pleasure.

Fingers dug into Victor’s hips as Yuri established the pace of their lovefest, Yuri slamming down to the hilt, heat filling him deliciously, and Victor jerked forward in time to the beat of every pound. Every slap of Yuri’s shaft inside him made him melt in his hands, leaving behind the destruction and unraveling of Victor Nikiforov, proclaimed most eligible bachelor by the world, who was panting heavily, tongue lolling out with his eyes rolled back, moans of Yuri’s name falling from his lips in rapid succession.

Victor’s hardened length lay unattended, brushing against Yuri’s abs to provide additional stimulus. Seeing this, Yuri wrapped his hand around it, the other hand stabilizing him. As he brushed a thumb over the slit, and his palm pumped up and down his shaft, squeezing it methodically. Blood pulsed in his ears, and he could feel the familiar shock waves cresting over him.

The room was spinning, but Victor didn’t mind if Yuri kept staying as a constant in front of him, to stabilize and provide him with strength. Victor desired to embrace the firm lines of his shoulders down to his hips and the muscular bulge of his arms quivering from the exertion in the dark, Yuri had brought life and happiness to Victor all in a sudden whirlwind.

“Victor! Aaa! You’re so good!” The sight of Yuri, eyes squinted shut in pleasure, with beads of sweat rolling down his face from the exertion, and that praise _oh god._

“Yuri! I’m-I’m cumming!” he managed to sob out before he blacked out, white painted on his eyelids and as if a spring coiled tightly and then finally released: white strips of cum jerked out, landing on his chest, on Yuri’s face, on Yuri’s chest, on Yuri’s hair...

And then another ripple of electricity shocking past him resulted in Victor’s head thrown back, toes curling into the comforter before more jizz followed. He briefly heard Yuri calling out his name, as his hips twitched erratically to slam into Victor's entrance a few more times before a liquid warmth spread inside him and Victor shuddered pleasantly.

Yuri rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts, before extracting his length, untied Victor’s arms and flopped down on top of him, the stickiness of their juices, evidence of their mind-splitting orgasms spread between them. They were both panting heavily and Victor’s limbs seem to have lost all energy to move.

Yet, it seemed as if a blanket of serenity and security had landed over them, and Victor’s eyes were about to flutter shut when Yuri sat up and kiss his forehead sweetly. _How did Yuri have the stamina to even move?_ He briefly pondered why Yuri had not won any awards at the Grand Prix Finals that morning when he had remarkable stamina and an aura of confidence that exuded pure sexuality that made people desire to circle around him. And Victor had successfully fallen to his charms, a dull meteorite wanting to revolve around a brilliant star as radiant as his glistening eyes.

“Hey, I’ve to go back to my room before my coach start panicking when he can’t find me tomorrow, but you can find me in room 69,” Yuri sniggered softly at the joke before continuing, “It's on the same level. And if you haven’t woken up I’ll come find you before my flight okay?”

Victor remembers nodding, eyes fluttering close with the last sight being the starry eyes that Victor loved so dearly that still sparkled in the dark room. The rustling of the clothes, the stumbling of feet and the closing of a door resounded in the enclosed room before sleep surrounded him.

* * *

 

The welcoming warm of Russia’s sunshine on a winter day was such a rare occurrence, but it wasn’t the reason that had Victor jumping out of bed in joy when he usually had a strong case of morning moodiness. The residue of last night activities had still remained uncomfortably on his chest, which led to him rushing off to the shower to clean it all up before Yuri comes.

Thankfully, even when he had showered, took a much longer time that expected to pick the right shirt after changing it three previous times, sprayed on his favorite cologne that he had spend _more_ time to find since he had thrown it haphazardly the night before, and even to put on some concealer, yet there was no knock on his door when the late afternoon sunlight was already streaming from the windows.

“Hmm, maybe his flight was in the evening?” Victor spoke aloud without noticing. He was too jumbled with nerves as he opened the door, half expecting Yuri to be there. He realized room 69 was only opposite him, and he walked over with a smirk, was this fate?

He had expected a Japanese young man with alluring brown eyes, luscious black hair and a body to die for to open the door, and not a cleaning lady, a vacuum in her hands and a grumpy expression on her face. “Where’s the occupant?” He asked in Russian. “Check out about three hours ago,” she replied with a huff before slamming the door in Victor’s face.

Checked out? Had Yuri forgotten about meeting him? He recalled Yuri talking about a flight, most probably flying back to Japan. Adrenaline rushing, he ran passed Yakov and Russian Yuri in the reception area, ignoring their questions demanding where he was going.

“Taxi! Taxi!” Victor waved his hand and got into the yellow vehicle. “To Sochi International Airport as fast as you can please!” he huffed. _Please let me see him for the last time._ Victor begged.

Lucky for Victor, only one flight was about to departure for Japan in the next few minutes. Memorizing the gate number, he sprinted towards the glass panel that allowed visitors to view the passengers' departure. Just in time, he recognized the same exceptional man he had made love to the night before with his side facing Victor in his blue and white jacket, having his passport checked by the air stewardess at the far end of the counter.

Victor banged on the glass desperately, ignoring the pain that laced through his fists and the nasty looks directed at him by the beefy security guards, screaming out Yuri’s name frantically like a prayer. Yet, because of the soundproof glass, all Yuri did was turn away from him, lugging his hand-carry bag, before that black bob of hair disappeared into another corridor, hidden away from Victor’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> sequel here!! [the second banquet fest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9333731)
> 
> this is my first time writing smut but i finished it in less than a day BC even when im re-reading it still sounds so bad but i can't improve it?? idek ik I suck at smut omg :(  
> improvement tips and everything else are much appreciated btw ty TT^TT anw dont kill me for the ending PLEASE HAHA at least he got his prayers answered and saw yuri for the last time :D hahah be careful what u wish for victor!! ;) hmu on[tumblr](http://doubletan.tumblr.com/) bc i am yoi trash hoho


End file.
